Life is What it is
by Doglover-and-Cece
Summary: Ok ok... What happens when you put demons, InuYasha characters, our day to day life, and of course crossovers from YYH, R. Kenshin, FullMetal A, Vandread, Hellsing, Shaman King,ppl from a chatroom I know, and some more crossover anime I just can't think o


Cece: My first InuYasha ficcy... . Yay me? o.O

Hao: Yea sure yay you... ;;

Cece: Yay me!!!!

Sesshomaru: -walks in room with InuYasha clinging to his leg- Okay lets see whats this fic is all about.

Cece: glad you could come...? o.O

Hao: -points to InuYasha- what's wrong with him?

Sesshomaru: Oh he was in a pink patted room for 42 hrs. He accidently got locked in.

InuYasha: ;;; pink... pink... piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiink!!!! –is dazed out-

Cece: ummmm.... Ooooookay. o.O;;; LETS GET THIS FICCY STARTED!!!

In Chicago, there lived a small family which consisted of a 7-year old human named Rin, a 9-year old hanyou named InuYasha, and the 25-year old youkai who takes care of them named Sesshomaru. The story begins with the young InuYasha waiting for his big brother to pick him up.

**InuYasha: Where is he? I want to get home before the Simpsons come on.**

**Then Hiei and Miroku walk out of the school.**

**Miroku: Hey Inu-san! Your brother is late again, huh?**

**InuYasha: Yeah, as usual. Where's Kagome?**

**Hiei: In the auditorium, practicing for the Macbeth play with Kurama.**

**InuYasha: Oh...really? I think I'll go check it out.**

**Miroku: Wait a minute, InuYasha. Last time you went in the auditorium without permission you got in trouble with the school and **

**Sesshomaru grounded you for a week!**

**InuYasha, as usual, ignores Miroku's warning and goes in anyway.**

**In the auditorium, Kagome, who was acting as Lady Macbeth, was trying ready hard to memorize her parts.**

**Kagome: reading from the script Great Glamis! Worthy Cawdor!**

** Greater than both by the all-hail hereafter**

**Thy letters have transported me beyond**

**This ignorant present, and I feel now**

**The future in the instant (right from the book "Macbeth")**

**Kurama: reading from his script My dearest love**

**Duncan comes here... InuYasha interrupts**

**InuYasha: Hiii, Kagome! What's up?**

**Kagome: We were practicing!!!**

**Hiei: runs in InuYasha your brother is here**

**Sesshomaru: InuYasha!!!**

**InuYasha: Ohhhh...darn...it. trying not to curse.**

**InuYasha goes outside and sees his older brother with his younger stepsister, Rin. Sesshomaru didn't even say a word, but from the expression on his face, InuYasha knew he was in trouble.**

**Later that afternoon...**

**Sesshomaru: INUYASHA!!! InuYasha comes in the kitchen Now you know than to go back in the school without permission. You got in trouble with the school last time. This is your last warning.**

**InuYasha: Okay. Sorry, Sessho san.**

**Sesshomaru: sigh...its alright Inu san.**

**Phone rings. InuYasha picks up.**

**InuYasha: Hello?**

**Angel: (A young demoness who is a year younger than Sesshomaru) Hi, can I speak to Fluffy.**

**InuYasha: Its for you. It's Angel. taunting Sesshomaru**

**Sesshomaru: Hi Bani ga ru. What's up?**

**Angel: Well Mia, Mike, and I are all heading to the skating rink. You wanta come?**

**Sesshomaru: Ahhh...man. I would love to, but someone has to watch Inu san and Rin san.**

**Angel: Awww, just leave them at Miss Kunaki's house.**

**Sesshomaru: But Inu san and her son, Kouga, don't get along at all, but... I do need to go out for some fresh air. Okay I'll go.**

**Angel: Yes! Meet us at the skating rink by 7:30. See ya later, Fluffy.**

**Sesshomaru: See ya later, Bani ga ru. hangs up InuYasha...Rin... your going to Miss Kunaki's house for a while.**

**InuYasha and Rin: Awwwww...man! Not Miss Kunaki.**

**Sesshomaru: InuYasha did you do your exercises for swordsmanship class.**

**InuYasha: Hm.**

**Sesshomaru: take the sword with you.**

**Cece: well that's the end of chappie one. Plz R&R Plz!!!!!**

**Sesshomaru: Great... I'm in charge of the world's biggest brat.**

**InuYasha: No you are the world's biggest brat. XD!!!**

**Cece and Hao: LOL!!!! XD XD XD**

**Sesshomaru: -finds ax and starts chasing Inu with- Why u little...!!!**

**InuYasha: -puts dog nip on floor- XD here dogge dogge!**

**Sesshomaru: -falls to floor and rolls in dog nip and so does InuYasha- eh hehehehehe **

**Cece and Hao: o.O;;; "..."**

**Cece: Well... ummmm... bye for now... o.O;;; and dun 4get to read and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! XD**


End file.
